Like Most Things
by silvermoonstone23
Summary: They truly were an unusual pair, with an unusual way of coming together. But like most people destined to fall in love, they did, albeit in their curious, strange ways. A get-together between the dexholders could end in many different outcomes, but unlike most things, it ended with mistletoe in August, a baseball game, and, strangely, love. Specialshipping. Happy birthday Red-kun!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything else. If I did, Mangaquest would be cannon *w***

* * *

**Like Most Things**

Like most awkward situations, it started with Gold.

The Kanto and Johto dexholders had all been dragged to Green's house in Pallet Town for a reunion by Blue, and the said boy was romping all over the house with a bunch of Pokemon at his heels, singing off-key carols and sticking mistletoe in doorways.

Everyone else was at the kitchen table of the comfy house, sipping tea and conversing to each other over the sound of the persistent chanted of the Johto native. Green and Crystal were sitting beside one another, drinking coffee and typing away on laptops. They had decided that they would at least _attempt_ to get work done.

Yellow glanced over her shoulder as Gold flew down the hallway with the Pikachu family. "What exactly is he doing with the mistletoe?"

"You really don't want to know," Crystal answered, a light dusting of red flushing her cheeks, though she didn't look up from her laptop screen.

"So that's how it is…" Lyra responded, grinning evilly. She wasn't a dexholder, but Blue had invited her for "matchmaking purposes" as she'd said. Lyra continued, "I was wondering why you two arrived so early and looked so…flustered." She laughed when Crystal turned bright red, down to the tips of her ears.

So, like most situations with mistletoe, it did not end in a comfortable manor.

Blue asked Red and Yellow to go fetch Gold because his singing was, quite frankly, giving everyone migraines. The duo, oblivious to Blue's true intentions, passed out of the kitchen and were about to step into the hallway when the energetic amber-eyed boy burst out with an exclamation of, "HA! I GOT YOU TWO!"

Confused, Red and Yellow stopped in the doorway. They exchanged perplexed expressions before Gold pointed upwards. Eyes widening, they slowly gazed up to find mistletoe over their heads.

"…That's why you don't want to know," Crystal grumbled with a sigh.

"Are you sure he didn't _test it out _before? Hm?" Lyra interrogated the bluenette, who said nothing.

"Come on guys," Gold urged the awkward, blushing duo before him, ignoring the two girls at the table. "You know how mistletoe works."

"Shut up, Gold!" Blue snapped. She was brandishing a video camera. "You're ruining the Specialshipping! Just let it happen!"

Green glanced up from his laptop and cocked an eyebrow. "Specialshipping? What the hell is that, obnoxious woman?" But Blue only shushed him.

Red and Yellow were blushing madly, hoping their friends would continue bickering to delay the inevitable. But everyone was staring at them. Even the workaholics. They stood for a long time, frozen.

Finally, Blue let out a huff. "Can you both just kiss already?"

Yellow stared at her feet. "Blue…"

"Guys, don't do this," Red looked around. "It's not even Christmas. Would the 'powers of mistletoe' even work in the middle of August?"

"Yeah!" Blue replied.

Crystal tapped her chin. "Guys, maybe Red is right. We shouldn't do that to them, it's just mean." At Blue's whine of protest, she stood up and plucked the mistletoe from above her unfortunate friends. "There. All gone. You guys are making it far too noisy for me to work." She sent a sympathetic glance at bashful, blushing Yellow, and returned to her seat.

Of course, it didn't end there.

Because like most bad ideas, one was presented by Gold.

Somehow he'd gotten Silver, Red, Lyra, Blue, and Yellow to agree to playing a game of baseball. Green and Crystal promptly shot down the idea, but they were overpowered by everyone else. So that's how they got to taking an assortment of wooden and metal bats, old beat up gloves, and balls that had looked as thought they were mauled by a Salamance to the park with a little baseball diamond near the heart of Pallet Town.

"This town is so cute," Lyra exclaimed. "I wish I could've grown up here…"

Gold pouted. "Hey, New Bark Town wasn't so bad."

"But this place manufactures maple syrup."

"No, no it doesn't," Green replied, questioning the brunette's intelligence.

"Oh…well…actually, I really have no response…"

That was when they had reached the park and bickered for a bit about teams. Girls versus boys was suggestion, and immediately vetoed. Then Kanto versus Johto dexholders was proposed, but denied when Silver argued that he did _not _want to be on a team with Gold _and _Lyra. So it ended up being Red, Blue, Silver, and Crystal versus Green, Yellow, Gold, and Lyra. Gold insisted his team should be up to bat first. All of their Pokemon were chirping in the bleachers, cheering their trainers on.

As the game began, Green sent the ball soaring, and Blue bolted to catch it, but she didn't make it in time, and he was able to get a double. Next up was Yellow. He was silently hoping she'd hit it far enough for him to make it to home or to third, but then he began to get worried about the little blonde.

Not only did she look very uncomfortable standing there holding the bat, waiting for Silver to pitch it, but she looked distracted. Distressed. Upset. She swung two strikes before she finally hit a ball. Gold cussed from the dugouts as it went into the area of third base and Crystal retrieved it, so that Green wasn't able to run. At least Yellow had made it to first base, barely.

Red, who was playing first and had noticed her troubled expression at home plate, asked her, "Are you alright?" She didn't answer him. She just stared at the ground, at the sky, back towards Lyra up at bat; anywhere but at Red. He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He was about to speak up to her again, when Lyra hit Silver's pitch and Yellow took off for second.

When Gold got up, though, Crystal moved towards the pitching mound. "Let me handle this one," she said to Silver, who nodded and handed her a ball, knowing it was better never to question Crystal. Ever.

Gold smirked as she wound up. "What'cha gonna do, Super Serious Gal?" he asked, knowing that throwing wasn't really her strong point. She looked as if she was about to throw it, hard, so Gold readied himself, only to find that she dropped the ball at her feet. He started to laugh, but then realized that was a bit mistake as she kicked the ball with all her might and sent it flying straight into his gut. He groaned and slumped over. Blue and Lyra cheered. Crystal put her hands on her hips and grinned. "_That's _what I'm gonna do, Goldilocks."

After Gold recovered, he managed to hit the ball and it was a double out. Lyra and Yellow got caught in the confusion between the bases and tagging as Gold slid onto first and Green made it home without anyone really noticing. The next hit, Green sent the ball right over in Crystal—who had returned to second base after pitching for Gold—and she caught it to get Gold out. He swore and reluctantly moved his team into the field.

As the dexholders switched sides, Red caught Yellow by the arm and began pulling her lightly out of the field. "I need to talk to you," he muttered. From behind them, Gold bellowed, "No fraternizing with the enemy, Yells!" As the next half of their first inning began, Gold got so mad at Silver, who seemed to have hit a home run on the first try, that he picked up first base and tried to leave the field, but Crystal dragged him back.

Red ignored the game, though. He brought Yellow to the side and the two of them crouched below the fence. It was an ugly green color, but they couldn't really see the field through it, only over it, which was why they were squatting.

"Yellow, what's up?" Red asked, his bright ruby eyes brimming with concern. "You can tell me, Yells."

Yellow stared at the grass beneath them. "It's nothing. It's just before, when Gold put the mistletoe over our heads, I just thought—I don't even know, I just…well, from the way you put a stop to things, it just seemed like you didn't want to kiss me…" She blushed and looked up, waving her hands frantically. "I-I mean, it's not that I really wanted to, it's just that I was thinking maybe if you felt so strongly against it that you refused even when we were forced to by the others, I wasn't really saying it was really a choice, I just thought—"

She was cut off when Red suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened to the size of dish plates and her face grew even redder, if that was possible. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she was filled with so much feeling she thought it might burst. She had always liked Red a lot, she even thought she might have loved him, but this action just proved all of her feelings right. She had been rather disappointed when he hadn't kissed her before, but nothing mattered in that moment.

Red pulled back and cupped her cheek with his hand. Their faces were still very close. "I didn't kiss you before," he began, "because I wanted our first kiss to mean something. You mean a lot to me, Yellow. And if it was something cliché like mistletoe—especially in August, when it's not even remotely close to Christmas—with everyone around, it just didn't seem right. I wanted it to be spontaneous. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really like you, Yellow."

Yellow couldn't help that a grin grew on her lips. She leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. "Thank you, Red. I really like you too." She almost caught herself saying "love". Though that could wait for another spontaneous moment, and she hoped that maybe then, she would be the one to surprise him.

They truly were an unusual pair, with an unusual way of coming together. But like most people destined to fall in love, they did, albeit in their curious, strange ways. It would still be a love that would last them a long time, and they knew that as they sat there, gazing into each other's eyes, both wearing goofy grins. Red closed the gap between them and kissed her again. He didn't need any more words than what he already said to show how he felt for the little blonde. They just needed that instance to express their feelings.

And like most beautiful, precious moments, it was ruined by Gold.

"WELL THAT TOOK LONG ENOUGH!"

"Gold!" Here there was a kicking sound. "Now they know we were spying on them!"

"What, like they didn't already noticed we'd stopped playing?"

And like most times when Gold did something stupid, Red and Yellow chose to ignore him.

* * *

_A/N:  
Oh Gold. I pick on him too much. But it's too hard to resist!  
I wrote this really late yesterday, so it may not be very good. It was so late that I thought it was "deck the halls with boughs of glory". I'm intelligent. But really, not my best writing. Very OOC. Not really good. And also...do they have baseball in Pokespe? Probably not.  
Still, it's for Red's birthday! So much stuff is going on in August. And I suppose it's for Gold too, but he won't even read this. *glare*  
But don't worry...I have more things planned :)  
And also, this story not only is my 30th story, but it's celebrating my anniversary! I've been on Fanfiction for a whole year! *throws confetti* Yay! Over the past year I've grown a lot as a writer (even though I still can't seem to finish a multi-chapter story -.-") and I hope I'm able to continue to write! Here's to a whole year of me plaguing Fanfiction!  
Immense thank you's for reading, and for everyone who reads and reviews my stories. You're all AWESOME.  
Rant over! Again, thank you very much for reading!_

_-Silvia_


End file.
